Skin disease afflicts millions of individuals annually. Although various compounds and active ingredients beneficial to the skin have been identified, and multiple formulations have been deduced, an ideal skin product, which effectively treats these conditions or disorders has not been developed. Skin care products formulated primarily from substances that have been formed or extracted from natural botanical products have great appeal. Such formulations are thought to provoke fewer adverse skin reactions, and potentially to be effective in combating skin disease.
Nevertheless, it is generally acknowledged that there is no one single effective substance or remedy for skin diseases or disorders nor is there an ideal skin cosmetic.
Topical application and/or oral ingestion of Vitamins A (CAS CAS 68-26-8), C (ascorbic acid, CAS 50-81-7) and E (d-α-tocopherol, CAS 59-02-9), has been shown to provide protection against various chemicals, including free radicals. Citric acid, malic acid and tartaric acid are the prominent acids in fruits and to some degree vegetables. They are usually referred to as alpha and/or beta-hydroxy acids. Other similar ingredients are alpha hydroxy acids like glycolic acid or lactic acid.
The exfoliating effects of such acids depend very much on the concentration of the acids and the pH. The art to date, however, has taught that acidic topical compositions are associated with an increase in deleterious skin side effects resulting in skin becoming red, swollen, and sensitive and forming blisters. Rashes and itching may occur. Exposure to the sunlight will exacerbate such reactions.
Since 1989 the US Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has received more than 100 reports of adverse reactions in people using alpha hydroxy acid products. Based on past experience with complaints the FDA extrapolates from these 100 complaints that there have been approximately 10,000 adverse reactions. Products containing alpha hydroxy acids will be either regulated as cosmetics, or drugs or both depending on their intended use. In particular, pharmaceutical effects after penetration of the skin barrier, like increasing cell-turnover rate, rejuvenescence, skin softening and decreasing thickness of the outer skin are of concern to the FDA. These effects depend on the acidity, the concentration of the acids, and the cosmetic carrier.
Further, many fruit-based products topically applied to the skin have a pH in the acidic range and can cause irritation to the skin.
There therefore exists a need for a topically applied composition and process for preparing the same, which effectively treats dermatological disorders yet does not suffer from these limitations.